


Options

by owlmoose



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, SSR Confidential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: A year after the Zero Matter incident, Jason Wilkes makes a choice about his future.





	Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelseagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 round of SSR Confidential, to a request for a story about Jason. Chelseagirl, I hope you enjoy it!

Jason Wilkes stood in front of the office building that housed the Scientific Strategic Reserve, briefcase in one hand, letter in the other. Almost a year had passed since he'd last been inside this building: a year of exploring his options, of soul searching. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to be, or to do. And he was sure he didn't want to be reminded of the Zero Matter incident every day. But when a letter had come from Daniel Sousa, chief of the Los Angeles bureau of the SSR, inviting him to come in for an interview, he was hard pressed to say no. 

So he took a breath and walked up the stairs, through the front doors, past an impersonal reception desk and into the elevator. Once inside, he punched in the code that the letter had contained, and a voice buzzed through the intercom. "SSR, can I help you?"

Jason pressed the talk button. "Jason Wilkes, here for an appointment with Daniel Sousa."

There was a pause, then a reply. "Yes, I see you on the list. I'll send you up." With that, the elevator, lurched, then trundled upwards, stopping on what seemed to be the sixth floor. The doors opened, and Jason stepped out to see a familiar face at the reception desk. 

"Good morning, Rose," he said, tipping his hat to her.

"And a good morning to you, Mr. Wilkes," she replied with a smile. "How long has it been?"

"Not quite a year," he said. "I'm not sure I ever properly thanked you for all your help." He'd spent several hours with Rose, dealing with the paperwork to give him a temporary retroactive security clearance after the incident. "I don't know if I would have made it through that bureaucratic mess without you."

"Just doing my job, but you're welcome." She stood up. "Would you like some coffee?" Jason nodded. "I remember how you like it. Now you just have a seat, and Chief Sousa will be here in a moment."

Jason removed his hat and sat down, setting the briefcase at his feet, his hat on the end table. A copy of the Times sat there, along with a couple of magazines, but he simply looked out the window, moving only to sip from the mug of steaming hot black coffee that Rose handed him. It was a lovely spring day in LA, not a cloud in the sky. Like almost every other day in LA.

"Well, I'll be. Is that the one and only Jason Wilkes?" Jason turned his head to see Howard Stark walking into the reception room. He held out his hand, and Jason stood up to shake it. "What brings you to the SSR?"

"An invitation from the Bureau Chief," Jason replied. "And you?"

"Much the same." Stark smiled. "Although I imagine for a different purpose. I already have a job, and last I heard you were lecturing at USC."

Jason wondered how Stark knew that, even as he lifted one shoulder in a casual shrug. "A temporary position. I'm still looking for the right long-term opportunity."

"You could do a lot worse than the SSR," Stark said. Then he leaned in with a wink, interposing himself between Jason and Rose. "Or a lot better," he added, under his breath. "The offer's still open. Just say the word." Stepping back, he shook Jason's hand again, this time leaving a business card in his palm. "Good to see you."

"Same," Jason said. He glanced down at the card, then slid it into his pocket. He'd had good reasons for turning Stark down before, but maybe it was time to rethink. "Have a good day," he called out to Stark, who raised a hand in acknowledgement as the elevator door closed behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Wilkes." Jason turned again, and Daniel Sousa was standing by the reception desk. As Jason crossed the room to shake hands, he wondered how much of the interaction Sousa had seen. "Thanks for coming in," Sousa said.

"Thanks for inviting me," Jason replied.

"Of course." Sousa smiled. "If I recall, you've been here before, but let's take the nickel tour anyway." He started down the hall, and Jason followed, careful to match his pace to Daniel's halting steps.

-x- 

An hour later, Sousa let Jason into his office, closing the door behind them. A nice, corner office, Jason noted -- a small sofa along one wall, a photograph of Santa Monica pier at night on the other, a small framed picture of Peggy on the corner of his desk. "So." Sousa settled into his chair, then motioned to the chair across from him. "Tell me, Mr. Wilkes. What do you think?"

Jason took the offered seat and set the empty coffee mug down on the desk. "It seems like a good work environment," he said. "And some fascinating projects, from what little you were able to tell me." He raised an eyebrow. "I assume most of what you do here is classified."

"At varying levels," Sousa said. "You'd have to get security clearance, of course. But given how things went last year, I'm sure it will be fine."

Jason nodded. "Would I be working with Dr. Samberly?"

"Most likely," Sousa replied. "He can be a handful, I know."

"True," Jason said with a chuckle. "But we've worked together before, and it was fine. I know how to handle a little attitude."

Sousa sat back in his seat. "So, Mr. Wilkes. You seem interested in our work and say all the right things, but I hear a little hesitation in your voice. What's on your mind? 

"Tell me something, sir." Jason leaned forward and folded his hands on Sousa's desk. "This job offer isn't just you being magnanimous because you got the girl, is it?"

Sousa took a beat. Then his expression relaxed, and he shook his head with a small laugh. "No. Not at all. I saw your work up close, and I respect it. We need minds like yours in the SSR. That's all. And that's enough." He raised an eyebrow. "But... that won't be a problem for you, will it? Working with Peggy? Not that she works so closely with research staff, and she's based back East these days, but you'd likely still come into occasional contact with her."

Jason sat up straight. "I'm a professional. So is she. I'm sure it will be fine." Still, he wondered. If he'd been the man with Peggy's photograph on his desk, he wasn't sure he'd be so quick to offer Sousa a job. No matter how good he was.

-x- 

Two days later, Jason stood in front of a different office building in a different part of town, in a different suit, the same briefcase in his hand. Immediately after his interview with the SSR, he had walked into his apartment and, without allowing himself time to overthink it, he'd picked up his phone and dialed the number on Stark's business card.

The first time he'd gone looking for work, he'd sent out a dozen applications to get a single callback. Now he had two suitors, but he wasn't sure he wanted to work with either one. And yet, what choice did he have? The guest lecturer position was ending soon, and much as he didn't want to be beholden to anyone from last year's Isodyne misadventure, he had to admit that both jobs were appealing in their own way. He'd heard what Sousa had to say. Now it was time to see how Stark Industries might stack up.

The front door opened and Howard Stark stepped out, then trotted down the stairs. "Mr. Wilkes! Thanks for coming." He extended a hand, and Jason shook it. "Perfect day for a walk, don't you think? We can do the tour later."

"Sounds good to me, sir," Jason said.

Stark shook his head. "Please, none of that. Just call me Howard. We don't go in so much for titles among the scientific staff. Hierarchies like that limit creative thinking. I want everyone to feel free to share their ideas." He cocked his head to the side with a grin. "Besides, we just saved the world together. I think we can be on a first name basis, don't you?"

Jason paused. He'd worked with Stark before, and the situation had been perfectly collegial then. Still, assuming this kind of goodwill was taking a risk. Stark himself seemed safe enough, but what about the other scientists on staff? But best not to question it. He'd gauge the situation in the lab when the time came. "Of course, Howard. Call me Jason."

"With pleasure." Stark gestured forward, and Jason turned around, falling into step with him as they walked down the sidewalk. "We can head down toward the beach. I know a fantastic coffee shop just a few blocks over."

"Lead the way," Jason said.

"So." Stark started down the sidewalk, and Jason fell into step next to him. "Tell me, how to you like USC?"

"It's worked out well enough," Jason said, "as a short term thing. I will say, I never envisioned myself in front of a classroom, teaching Physics 101 to bored teenagers and eager veterans. There are things I like about it." 

He fell silent for a moment, until Stark spoke up. "Sounds like there's a 'but' in there."

Jason nodded. "Teaching is a noble calling, but it's not my calling." He glanced at Stark. "Sorry."

Stark raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Well..." Jason looked back ahead, then shrugged; no reason not to say it out loud. "Given our previous conversation, I had my suspicions regarding whether you might have had a hand in that job offer. You, or Agent Carter, or both."

"Ah." They reached an intersection, and Stark stopped, turning to face him. "I might have put a word into an ear or two. And I'd be surprised if Peggy hadn't done the same. But directly influencing an offer? Nah." He grinned. "I'm too selfish for that. If I were pulling strings, I'd make sure they led right here, to Stark Industries." He looked back over his shoulder. "Or at least, to this diner, where I'm about to invite you in for a cup of coffee and an offer I hope you can't refuse." He held the door open, and after a pause, Jason walked through.

-x- 

The following afternoon, Jason was walking across campus when he spotted a familiar figure walking toward him. He stopped dead as Peggy Carter approached, hand lifted in greeting. "Peggy?"

She came close enough to hold out her hand, and he took it. "Jason," she replied, laying her other hand over his. "I was hoping I would find you." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, then stepped back.

"What are you doing in LA?" Jason asked. "Chief Sousa told me you'd been reassigned to the East Coast."

"Not exactly," Peggy said. "But my current work does take me back there more often than I'd like. So." She tipped her head to the side. "You spoke with Daniel, then?"

Jason nodded. "And how much did you have to do with that?"

She chuckled. "Nothing, I promise. Bringing you in for an interview was entirely Daniel's idea. I didn't even know he was going make you an offer until he mentioned you'd accepted his invitation for a visit. He's told me his impressions, but I'd love to hear how you think it went. Join me for a coffee?"

Jason checked his watch. It was mostly for show; he had no plans for days. "Sure. The Student Union doesn't have the most exciting food offerings, but it's nearby, and we can always retire to the Faculty Club upstairs." 

"Sounds brilliant," Peggy said. She stepped aside, and Jason led the way down the sidewalk, back the way from which he'd come earlier. They spoke in generalities about the weather and national politics, carefully avoiding anything too personal or too tied to their work until they took their seats in the faculty club, at a ramshackle table near the window. Peggy blew on her tea, took a sip, made a face. "I should always remember not to get tea in California. No one knows how to make it properly here."

Jason smiled. "And on the East Coast they do?"

Peggy shrugged. "It's closer, anyway. I see you played it safe and stuck to coffee."

"I always do," Jason replied, taking a drink and then setting the cup down on the table.

"Drink coffee, or play it safe?" Peggy raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about the latter."

Jason gestured around the room. "I brought you here, didn't I? The one place in the neighborhood I knew for certain I could sit down with a white woman and not cause a fuss. And I stayed on a second semester, even though--" He stopped himself, but Peggy still raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Even though I know teaching isn't really my calling, and knew it before I took the job. But, well. I told you how difficult it was to find a job before. And USC is... maybe not welcoming. But it's more open minded than a lot of places. Did you know, USC has accepted students of all races from the day the doors opened?"

"I did, actually," Peggy said. "And women as well, I understand."

"Yes. And I appreciate that. I appreciate that I'm not the only colored person on staff who isn't a janitor. I appreciate that I have female colleagues, and that they made this faculty club co-ed just a few months ago." He lowered his eyes. "I saw a lot to like at Stark Industries, as well as at the SSR. But it didn't escape my notice that there were almost no women in lab coats. And I didn't see a single other black man in either building. Howard told me there was no need to call him 'sir', the rest of his staff seemed fine with it, but--" He shook his head. "You never know. It's always a risk. It was a risk at Isodyne, and you remember how that worked out."

"Mmm." Peggy poured a little more milk in her tea and took another sip. "Well. The way I've always dealt with those kinds of situations is to keep banging the doors until they fall down." Jason smiled, and she smiled back. "But I realize that's not everyone's style." She leaned forward and patted the back of his hand. "I can't tell you what to do. But whichever choice you make, I'm sure you'll do well there. Whether that's with Howard, or at the SSR, or making more of a go at it here."

Jason gently pulled his hand away. "I appreciate your confidence in me," he said. "I hope you're right."

"So do I," Peggy replied. "Because I hate being wrong." 

He chuckled. "As do we all."

"All right." Peggy took another sip of tea, made another face, and stood up. "It was lovely to see you, but I must be on my way back to the office."

"Of course." Jason stood as well. "But before you do-- if you _were_ to tell me to do, what would you say?"

Peggy was still for a moment, apparently lost in thought. Then she met his eyes. "I would say this. Go where you can do the most good for the world. Whether that's helping us face new threats at the SSR, or pushing the cutting edge with Howard, or shaping new minds at USC, I don't really know. But whichever it is, I suspect that's what will make you happy."

Jason nodded slowly. "That is good advice. Not-- I don't think I can make a decision today, yet. But that's the kind of thinking that will lead me there." He held out a hand. "Thank you, Peggy."

Peggy took his hand, shook it, then leaned in for a swift kiss on the cheek. "Good luck. Whatever choice you make, I hope I see you again." Then she vanished down the stairs, and Jason sat back down, taking up his cup of coffee, and settled in to consider Peggy's suggestion.

-x- 

A week after the end of the semester, Jason was back at the offices of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, sitting at a table in a small conference room, filling out the reams of paperwork that would make him a government employee and start the wheels moving on the permanent security clearance process. The door opened, and Daniel Sousa entered, carrying a mug.

"More coffee?" he asked, nodding at the stack of papers. "Seems like it'll take more than one cup to get through that."

Jason glanced at the nearly-empty mug sitting at his right hand. Stone cold, and only a few sips left. "That sounds great, thank you." Sousa set the fresh cup down next to the stale one before taking a seat across the corner from Jason. Jason picked up the coffee and took a long, grateful swallow. "Perfect," he said. "I should have known that a government job would mean paperwork, but I hadn't figured on it being quite this much."

Sousa smiled. "Wouldn't want you to get an inaccurate impression on your first day. But I promise it's not usually this bad." He steepled his fingers on the table. "Have I told you yet how glad I am you're here? A little bird told me you were also talking to Stark, and I'm sure USC would have extended your contract. So I appreciate that you had options, and that you picked the SSR."

"It's nice to hear that, sir," Jason said.

"May I ask, why us?"

Jason paused, set down the pen that he had just picked up. "I don't mind telling you that it wasn't an easy choice, with many factors to consider. But in the end, it was advice from a friend that helped me decide where I would be happiest, and where I could do the most good for the world. The SSR is on the front lines of keeping the world safe, and I wanted to be a part of that."

"Good. Good." Sousa grasped his cane and stood up, clapping Jason on the shoulder with his free hand. "Changes are coming to the SSR, Mr. Wilkes. Big changes. And I hope you'll be a big part of making those changes even better. But for now, welcome, and if there's anything I can do to help you settle in, let me know."

"Keep those coming--" Jason nodded toward the steaming fresh coffee, "and we'll be good."

Sousa laughed. "You have a deal." He left, closing the door behind him, and Jason returned to filling out forms, in rising hopes that he'd made the right choice.


End file.
